


One Day in Gold and Blue

by positivelypitch



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Max Lightwood-Bane (mentioned) - Freeform, Posted from my oneshots, Soft Beans, Wedding Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelypitch/pseuds/positivelypitch
Summary: Based of a little snippet of QOAaD where Magnus mentions that he and Alec often would lie together and talk about plans for their wedding.Really just two boys stupidly in love and some tooth rotting fluff!This was part  of my oneshots fic but I wanted to post it by itself.Enjoy!-Rosie x
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	One Day in Gold and Blue

Magnus lay on his side, one arm pillowed under his head, the other brushing lazily through Alec’s hair. Alec in turn had his hand on Magus’ waist, their legs tangled as their son slept on in his room down the hall. And Magnus was struck, as he often was, with the joy of his current life, and the humanity of it. Well, as human as you would get when your boyfriend was an angelic demon hunter, and your son was blue. And had the beginnings of Horns.

“So who would you invite?” Magnus spoke almost as low as a whisper.  
“Asides from the obvious?” They both laughed.  
“Yes,” Magnus nodded after a moment. “Asides from your usual tag team. We know _they_ would want to come to your wedding.”  
“ _Our_ wedding.”  
Magnus grinned. “Our wedding, yes. So, who would you invite to _our_ wedding?”

Alec seemed to stop and think for a moment, as if they hadn’t had similar conversations to this a hundred times before. They had held each other the same way, sometimes a sleeping max cuddled between them, and planned together, what they would do when they could finally get married. It was the best part of Magnus’ day.

“Maia, and Lily? Some of Simon’s friends? I don’t know. I feel like I’ve forgotten all of my close friends.” A shadow passed over Alec’s pale features. “You think that when we can get married, it would mean that Helen and Aline would be allowed to come home, too?”  
“I hope so. If the cold peace ends, there would be no reason for Helen to be exiled anymore.”  
Alec furrowed his brow, he was worried, Magnus knew, and guilty. Magnus leant in and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead lightly. And Alec smiled.

Before Magnus could pull away completely, Alec tilted his face up to Magnus’ and met him in a kiss. It was soft and familiar, and yet always unimaginably _right_. Magnus brought his hand from Alec’s hair and cupped his cheek, his thumb stroking lightly over the fine stubble on Alec’s jaw. Humming, Alec pulled Magnus closer and deepened the kiss. Magnus let him.

Before he knew what he was doing, Magnus rolled onto his back, pulling Alec on top of him, and held him there for a moment or so. The weight on the bed shifted as Alec came to all fours above magnus and smiled down at him. He ran his fingers over Magnus’ hairline and down the side of his cheek smiling softly. Magnus’ cat eyes glittered as he gazed up at this man. His unofficial fiance. The father to his son.

“I love you, my Alexander.”

Alec looked slightly taken aback, but the expression passed. They both knew it, and neither man doubted that they loved the other more than words. But it was rarely said in so many words, especially when Alec found it so difficult to say.

Sometimes though, it needed to be said. It was right.

Alec bent and kissed him again, his rune dotted hands pressed between them on Magnus’ chest. Magnus sucked gently at Alec’s lip as he pulled away, and tucked his head into Magnus’ neck to kiss him there too. He kissed a line down to Magnus’ collarbone, making him shiver and giggle slightly.

Magnus, in turn, ran his hand slowly down Alec’s arm to where his hand was braced against Magnus’ chest, and interlaced their fingers. He brought their joined hands up between them, and kissed where they would one day, both bear rings to show their love.

_In Shadowhunter gold and Warlock blue._

One day.


End file.
